The Different Types of Silence
by hayley18
Summary: Short fluff piece about Olivia and Wen. Olivia believes she is too shy to have a boyfriend and doesn't truly deserve to have one...What does Wen have to say about it? Set a year after LemMouth ended


**Takes place a year after everything went down. They're all seniors.**

Olivia White had never been kissed. At all. In her entire lifetime. Well, not by any non-family members. And she hadn't really planned on it. Olivia was a shy girl who would rather stay in the background and blend. And having a boyfriend and being the talk of the entire school was _not _staying in the background.

At least, that's what she told herself whenever she got those feelings for Wen Gifford. _I cannot afford a boyfriend. I would ruin my reputation forever and all the attention would make me sick. Yes, that's why. _

Olivia knew she wasn't being fair to Wen. She had noticed the innocent way he stumbled about with his words around her or was sometimes overly polite to her, but she just _couldn't _handle a boyfriend.

But when someone knocked on her door at eleven o' clock at night, Olivia was very surprised to find who it was.

"Wen? It's late. What are you doing here?" Olivia hadn't noticed before, but it was lightly drizzling. Wen was almost completely soaked, so Olivia held open the door for him to come inside.

The two sat at the dining room table silently. Olivia eagerly awaited his reason for coming over this late in the rain. Wen seemed to be full of nerves, so she didn't push. "I'll make some hot chocolate. You must be freezing," she said, looking out to the dark October night. Wen nodded slightly as Olivia put the mixture into a kettle. She sat down again, waiting for him to say something, _anything. _

"Olivia, I-" He was cut short by a shrill sound coming from the kitchen. Olivia excused herself and poured the hot chocolate into two matching mugs. She handed him one and kept the other for herself. He took her seat across from him again.

The silence was deafening. Olivia's attention caught on Wen's mop of strawberry blonde hair. She desperately felt the need to run her fingers through it. She could feel Wen against her, protecting her from the world-

_No, Olivia. You mustn't think like that. You have to focus on school, stay in the background. It's for your own health, really._

"Well Wen?" Olivia asked, becoming impatient. "Did you get an idea for a song or did Sydney do something or…"

Wen shook his head, like he was pushing thoughts out of his head. "No, Olivia. I came here because I wanted to talk about _us._" He said 'us' with such force that it shook Olivia. He couldn't possibly be truly falling for her, could he?

"I think we're great friends, Wen. _Best _friends, even," she said worriedly. She hadn't wanted to lead him on. She had hoped that his crush would be gone by now. Sure, he had kissed her hand once or twice and was really sweet to her and paid more attention to her than any of the other girls, but she had tried to seem just a bit indifferent to him.

Although she would undoubtedly deny it, Olivia White was in love with Wen Gifford.

But he could never in a million years know about it. She believed that she could never afford a boyfriend in her life.

"That's just it, Livey," Wen said, using his nickname for Olivia. "I think that, maybe, we could be – if it's alright with you – more than friends?" Olivia was shell-shocked. Somehow, she knew this was coming. She had just been too thick to notice it. She had ignored all the meaningful moments, riding them off as friendly encounters.

When Olivia didn't reply, Wen looked slightly deflated. "Or not. I mean…that's alright, I just…Yeah, I'll just go home now," he said, downing the last of his hot chocolate.

Olivia White might not have been mentally ready for a boyfriend, but she was emotionally ready. And, really, that's what changed her mind. Hearing the words come out of Wen's mouth had made her realize her complete stupidity in the situation. She closed her eyes and listened as Wen walked towards the door.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Olivia?" he said, but it came out more of a question. Olivia didn't answer once more, still lost in thought, and Wen took this as an invitation to leave. He took his jacket off and draped it over his head, concealing the strawberry blonde hair Olivia loved so much. He was halfway out the door when Olivia finally came to.

"Wen?" she asked quietly at first. Then, "Wen! Wait!" She raced after him only to find him on her porch, about to go into the rain once more.

The two stared at each other for a good two minutes before they began to speak simultaneously.

"Wen, I-"

"Olivia, it's-"

Wen, being a gentleman to Olivia, motioned to her as if to say 'you speak first.' Olivia didn't know what to say, so she did the only thing she thought was right. She rushed up to him and enveloped him in a bear hug.

"I really like you too, Wendall Gifford," Olivia said. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

And then Olivia heard Wen start laughing. "What?" she asked, looking up to him.

"It's just…we've been doing this dance for about a year or so. I've always kind of thought we'd end up together but it's weird to hear it coming out of your mouth," he explained.

Olivia nodded, completely agreeing. "I know, I felt the same way," she said.

And then the silence came again. But this time, it wasn't awkward. It was the comforting silence that one could only share between two best friends who have just figured out they've been in love with each other. It's the comforting silence of the rain dripping onto the grass while Olivia hugged Wen. It's the comforting silence of Wen tipping up Olivia's chin to face him, cupping her cheek and kissing her full on the mouth with no inhibitions or guilt.

It's the comforting silence of two seventeen-year-old kids kissing in the rain.

**I hope you enjoyed it :) I've never written Lemonade Mouth fanfiction before but I loved Wenlivia so much that I just had to write this :) If Olivia is to OOC, I'm sorry. That's just my opinion of what was going through her head and why she hadn't kissed Wen throughout the entire movie (btw, that makes me angry cos I would've shagged him right there lol) **

**R&R por favor :)**

**~Hayley**


End file.
